1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transporting device, and more particularly to a transporting device with the panel truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
The combination of a case and a transporting device provides a convenient way of transportation. A panel truck is pivotally mounted on a bottom side of a case of a conventional luggage. To collapse the luggage, the panel truck is folded upwards and attached on a back side of the case. To expand the luggage, the panel truck is moved downwards and the case stands upright in front of the panel truck. The case is provided with a handle to be held by user to allow him/her standing on the panel truck.
The conventional luggage simply provides the panel truck pivoted on the case, so that the wheels of the truck still are exposed in the collapsed condition. The exposed part of the panel truck makes an incomplete view of the luggage and it interferes with user to carry the luggage. The case has a recess to receive the pivot arms, the panel and the wheels of the panel truck. The recess reduces the volume of the case to store goods. The recess is provided at a middle portion of the case, so that a large good is hard to be stored in the case. The conventional luggage provides the panel truck having small wheels. The small wheels are good for the collapsed condition but reduce the balance in the expanded condition.